The Domino Effect Book 2: Secrets
by Silvore
Summary: Jaypaw, Raypaw, and Featherpaw face the challenges of apprentice life.But as they grow, they run into ancient legends, mysterious secrets, the deadly reason why they have powers, and a secret mission to change the clans forever.
1. Allegiances

**Leader**:

**Firestar**-handsome ginger tom

**Deputy**:

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Molepaw**

**Warriors:**

**Brambleclaw**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Berrypaw**

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Fleckpaw**

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat  
**Apprentice, Birdpaw**

**Cloudtail**-long-haired white tom  
**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Hazelpaw**

**Brightheart**-white she-cat with ginger patches

**Apprentice, Poppypaw**

**Ashfur**-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Mousepaw**

**Stormfur**-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan

**Whiteflight**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, Raypaw**

**Birchpelt**-light brown tabby tom

**Rainwhisker**- dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Jaypaw**

**Squirrelflight**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Ferncloud-**pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentices:****Berrypaw**-cream-colored tom with amber eyes

**Molepaw-**big brown tom with amber eyes

**Fleckpaw-** white (with darker flecks) she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Birdpaw**-light brown tabby tom with light green eyes

**Cinderpaw**-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Hazelpaw**-small gray and white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Poppypaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Featherpaw-** Light gray (with darker flecks) with green eyes

**Mousepaw**-gray and white tom with light blue eyes

**Raypaw-** dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Jaypaw-**dark gray she-cat with mysterious violet eyes

**Queens: **

**Daisy-**cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Return to Top


	2. Ceremony

**HELLO! I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I just feel pressured. I got my report card, and I have horseback riding lessons, and piano, and friends...............**

**Welcome feathercloud13, the newest beta reader of Ups and Downs in Love. Thanx feathercloud, so much.**

**So anyway, I really got not a clue what this chapter is going to be about, unlike my others in the prequel, where I planned everything out in my head. Featherpaw has become my ultimate favorite character. He has outranked Stormfur (Stormfur: HEY!) and – wait, he has a sucky power! But unlike you guys (probably) I have learned about powers and I can make a sucky power great. And if you guys don't know his powers, Featherpaw has increased senses (he feels others emotions, like Jaypaw) and later on visions. And now.......... *POOF***

**Featherpaw: Where am I?**

**Silvore: Oh yeah! (Throws understanding powder)**

**Featherpaw: WOAH! I have increased senses!**

**-After Silvore's spells and such to get Featherpaw back to the lake-**

**Let's start the story........**

Jaykit went to talk to Honeypaw in the apprentice den. "Any luck in finding out if Thornclaw likes you?"

"No," Honeypaw said. "Forget about me, anything new with you?"

"I'm becoming an apprentice today!" Jaykit beamed.

"Congratulations! Anycat you want to become your mentor?"

"Well, remember when you said you were in love with Thornclaw?"

Honeypaw gasped. "You like him too!" she snarled. "Well I'm going to get him to notice me, one way or another, and there is NOTHING you can do about it."

Jaykit stared in disbelief. "No! I don't like Thornclaw! I never knew you liked him that much!"

Honeypaw sighed. "Sorry, but I like him a lot. Keep going, what were you going to say?"

Jaykit dropped her voice. "I may like an older tom too."

Honeypaw smiled. "That's great! Who is it?"

"Rainwhisker."

*-*

Featherkit ducked under his mother's licking. "Mom, I'm clean! Can you please let me go see Molepaw?"

Squirrelflight sighed. "Okay, but no rolling in the dirt!"

Featherkit rolled his eyes, and went to the medicine cat den. "Molepaw!" he called out.

Molepaw lifted his head from the herbs. "Hey Featherkit, why are you so happy?"

"I'm becoming an apprentice today!"

Molepaw smiled. "That's great! We will start to see more of each other. I don't mean to be rude, but can you go? I want to make a good impression for Leafpool. She's testing me on all the herbs today."

"Okay," Featherkit said. He bounced out of the medicine cat den. He went searching for someone to talk to, and then he saw Cinderpaw. Her sleek gray pelt and deep blue eyes_._ "Hey Cinderpaw."

Cinderpaw smiled. "Hey Featherkit. I heard you're becoming an apprentice today."

Featherkit smiled. "Yeah."

*-*

Raykit smiled. Mousepaw and Berrypaw had been spending an awful lot of time with her this last moon. She loved getting all the attention. Berrypaw had been annoying at times, but he was such a gentletom. Mousepaw had been very nice, but a bit she-catty.

"Hey Raykit," Mousepaw smiled, padding up to where she was in the clearing. "Anything new with you?"

"I'm becoming an apprentice today. I'd like to ask, do you have any friends?"

"I have you," he smiled.

"Toms."

"Um, there's, um, uh." Then it hit him. "Featherkit."

"Really? Why don't you go talk to him? I want some time to myself, with my friend Cinderpaw."

"Uh, okay."

Raykit went to find Cinderpaw. She found her in the apprentice den. "Hey Cinderpaw, I'm going to become an apprentice today!"

"Great," she said.

"And also, have you noticed that Mousepaw and Berrypaw have been spending a lot of time with me over the past moon?"

Cinderpaw rolled her eyes. "It's because they both have a crush on you."

"What?" Raykit gasped. "They have a crush on me?"

"Isn't it obvious? Berrypaw keeps trying to impress you and Mousepaw is always nice when you are around him. I'm going to leave while you wallow in the drama of your life." Cinderpaw padded out of the apprentice den. Raykit was shocked, but then went to see if Berrypaw was anywhere.

Cinderpaw ran into Featherkit. "Hey Featherkit, I heard you are becoming an apprentice today."

"Yeah," Featherkit said nervously. "Uh, how's Cloudtail?"

"He's good, I'm learning a lot from him. He just taught me how to catch a squirrel. You know, you're a lot easier to talk to than your sister."

"I thought you were friends?" Featherkit asked.

"Yeah, but Raykit is very annoying when she has the attention."

Featherkit smiled. She was a lot easier friendlier than he thought.

*-*

"Birdpaw!" Fleckkit called. "Birdpaw!"

"What! You don't care about me, so leave me alone!" Birdpaw shouted when Fleckkit came to his hiding spot behind the nursery.

"Birdpaw, I _do_ care about you. Poppypaw was just saying that I _like _liked you. I'm just a kit! You can't expect me to already be thinking about who I want as my mate! But you're still my best friend!"

Birdpaw sighed. "And you're still my best friend. I'm sorry I took it the wrong way. I heard you're becoming an apprentice today."

Fleckkit smiled. "Yeah, I am. How's Sandstorm?"

"She's great. But I think she's gonna become an elder in a few moons. Of course, she won't admit it, until she sees the gray hairs on her pelt, and there are some already." The both laughed.

_Ahh,_ Fleckkit thought. _Back to being friends. But why was Birdpaw mad at me for not loving him?_

*-*

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather here under the Highledge."

Fleckkit, Featherkit, Raykit, and Jaykit all sat underneath the Highledge with their chests puffed up.

"It is time for four kits to become apprentices. Raykit, please step forward. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Raypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Whiteflight, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to this apprentice. You are a true and trusted warrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Whiteflight and Raypaw touched noses. Squirrelflight scowled under her breath.

"Jaykit, please step forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Jaypaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Rainwhisker, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Jaypaw. You are a true and trusted wrrior, and I hope you will pass this knowledge to your new apprentice." Rainwhisker and Jaypaw touched noses. Jaypaw smiled at her mentor. He returned that smile.

"Featherkit, please step forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Dustpelt, you are a true and experienced warrior. I hope you will pass down your knowledge to this apprentice." Dustpelt touched noses with Featherpaw. He scowled. Featherpaw, confused, glared back.

"Fleckkit, please step forward. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fleckpaw. I ask Starclan to watch over you and guide you until you find in you paws the strength and courage of a warrior. Sorreltail, you are out of the nursery. You will mentor Fleckpaw. Please pass down all your knowledge down to this apprentice." Fleckpaw beamed when she found out her mentor is Sorreltail. Fleckpaw and Sorreltail touched noses. Raypaw glared at Fleckpaw from the side.

"Raypaw! Jaypaw! Featherpaw! Fleckpaw!" the clan cheered, the apprentices the loudest.

Linebreak

**Yay! I'm done! Look out for the next chapter coming soon! And again, thanks to feathercloud13, the new beta reader. I know! They are too young to be acting like this. But I like it. Please try to not let it bother you. And please, go to my profile and vote for the outcome of this story. That's right; YOU get to pick what happens. And also, submit warrior names for the 9 current apprentices: Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Molepaw, Birdpaw, Poppypaw, Jaypaw, Raypaw, Fleckpaw. So hit the review button, review, and then scroll back up to my profile. Meow, out.**


	3. Exploring

**I'm BACK! And I've decided to update again FINALLY! Sorry for the delay, but I really had no idea where this chapter is going. So I decided to write and see what comes out. I've also decided to turn down the love part a little (ahemahem). Okay, a lot. They are just apprentices, and I went a little overboard**

**Stormfur: YAWN! Finally decided to get out of your hibernation, Silvore?**

**Silverwhisker: HEY! I thought we got rid of you! **

**Featherpaw: Wait, so why is my dad here? **

**Silvore: He's not your dad here. We've created an aLTeRNaTe uNiVeRSe.**

**Featherpaw: Cool…. (eating bag of sour gummy worms)**

**Stormfur: IM YOUR POP, GIMME GUMMY WORMS! (Snatch gummy worms and start jumping up and down while eating worms)**

**Silverwhisker: GIVE **_**ME**_** GUMMY WORMS! (Tries to snatch, but misses. Stormfur and Silverwhisker start fighting animely)**

**Featherpaw: I'll take those (reaches into catfight cloud, and pulls out gummy worms)**

**Silvore: I'll take those Gummy worms (grabs gummy worms) And in 5, 4, 3, 2, ACTION!**

* * *

Yellowfang sat up in starclan watching the young kits. "Sheesh, these kits are so dramatic." Yellowfang sprinkled de-lovey dust on the apprentice.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaypaw ran to Hazelpaw. "Rainwhisker is my mentor! But I can't get too lovey, I have to earn his respect."

"Jaypaw!" Rainwhisker cried to his apprentice. "We're going to explore the territory with Raypaw and Whiteflight. Get some fresh kill, and then meet us at the entrance of the camp.

"Gotta go, bye Hazelpaw," Jaypaw said before getting some fresh-kill, swallowing it in a few bites, and burying the remains.

Jaypaw padded to the camp entrance, where she met her sister, cousin, and mentor.

=-=-=-=

Raypaw padded beside her mentor as they toured the territory. Whiteflight and Rainwhisker had shown them the Windclan border, the stream and the Old Thunderpath. Raypaw walked gracefully beside her mentor, while Jaypaw constantly fell and tripped on the new, unfamiliar ground.

"And this is the Greenleaf Twolegplace," Whiteflight said. Raypaw gazed at the large, strange den in awe, and Jaypaw looked in fright. "Twolegs only come here in Greenleaf," Rainwhisker said after he saw the look of fright on his apprentice's face.

The group headed towards the Shadowclan border. Raypaw tried to take in the many new scents around her. But her nose found something familiar.

"Mouse!" Raypaw said quietly.

Whiteflight beamed at her apprentice. "Good work Raypaw. You have to talk quietly not to scare the prey. Watch how I catch it; it can help when we have hunting lessons." Whiteflight dropped into the hunters crouch, carefully sneaking up on her prey. The two apprentices padded closer to see the warrior catch the mouse. Whiteflight, keeping her weight in her haunches, pounced on the mouse, and killed it in a swift bite to the neck.

The two sisters gazed at the older warrior in admiration.

"Come on, we still have to see the Shadowclan border and the lake." Rainwhisker said.

=-=-=-=

Featherpaw and Fleckpaw were sharing a robin. "So, happy with your mentor?" Featherpaw asked. Their mentors decided to go together to explore the territory after the other quartet got back.

"Yeah, Sorreltail deserves an apprentice. She seems ready. Though Raypaw is probably dissatisfied. I heard that she wanted Sorreltail. Gosh, I can't believe I'm related to her."

"What?" Featherpaw said. "We're related?"

"Yeah," Fleckpaw said, looking at him as if he were stupid not to realize it. "Your grandfather and my great-grandmother are brother and sister. You know, Firestar and Cloudtail's mother? Gosh, you are clueless."

Featherpaw nicked her playfully over the ear.

Birdpaw came up to the duo. "Hey Fleckpaw, you wanna play mossball?"

Fleckpaw rolled her eyes. "Come on, Birdpaw, we're not kits anymore. We can't always play. Anyway, did you learn any fighting moves?"

Birdpaw's eyes lit up. "Yeah, me and Berrypaw were fighting, and I really kicked his tail. Though after, he went on and on about how he wasn't feeling well that way, but refused to disturb Leafpool or Molepaw."

Featherpaw buried the bones of the robin. He went to visit Molepaw.

Molepaw and Leafpool were in the Medicine Cat's den, sorting herbs.

"Hi Featherpaw," Leafpool said. "Here, Molepaw, you go off with Featherpaw, I'll clean up here. And get some horsetail, we're running low. You can go with Featherpaw when he tours the territory."

Molepaw and Featherpaw padded to the clearing, and sat down. Molepaw yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his paw.

"Molepaw, are you getting enough sleep? You look like you've been up half the night," Featherpaw stated.

"I have. Leafpool is giving me Medicine Cat training by day, and fighting training by night. Then I have to go over all the herbs and their uses before going to sleep. And finally I get to go to sleep, but most days I have to wake up just before sunrise to collect herbs because it's the best time to get them."

"Molepaw, Leafpool is working you way too hard. You might lose a paw and not even notice it!"

Molepaw gave a weak giggle.

"Here, take my den, you can sleep in it a while."

"What is Leafpool going to say when she finds me sleeping when I'm supposed to be collecting herbs?" Molepaw worried.

"Well, you'll get a good nap, which is worth a scolding. Don't worry, I'll get the herb, how does it look like?"

"Horsetail is a green plant that rises up from the ground like a small tree trunk, with many long green leaves going around it like branches. Just get some of the leaves."

"Okay, green, treelike plant. Got it."

"Featherpaw! You're sisters are back! Let's go!" Fleckpaw called.

"Bye Molepaw!"

Dustpelt, Sorreltail, Fleckpaw, and Featherpaw padded out of the camp and into the sweet smelling woods.

=-=-=-=-=

"Here, is the Twoleg Path. Twolegs often come here. Just back away when they are strolling down here," Dustpelt said. The quartet padded across, seeing as how no twolegs were walking. Dustpelt had explained most of the points; Sorreltail was a bit nervous about having an apprentice. Featherpaw and Fleckpaw discussed this a bit when they knew their mentors were not listening.

"How come Sorreltail hasn't said much? She's barely spoken a word," Featherpaw said.

"She's just nervous and confused. This is her first time mentoring. Wouldn't you be a bit nervous your first time mentoring?" Fleckpaw said back. She started to stick her nose high in the air, her jaws parted. "I smell……vole," she gasped.

Featherpaw flinched,_ as he saw through someone else's eyes. He looked down at his paws, finding them white, but went into silver. _

_The land was flat, with high grass, and a couple of bushes. There was a sleek, black tom, sitting next to him. Featherpaw found himself advancing on a bird _

"_Keep your weight in your haunches, and pad to the bird as quietly as you can. The bird hears your steps before it sees you, while a mouse feels you before it sees or hears you" said a deep, commanding voice coming from the tom._

_Then, without any control, Featherpaw, or this silver and white cat, padded to the bird, doing all the things the tom told him to. The bird was still unaware of the predator near it._

"_When you're close enough, jump at the bird with your claws unsheathed, and try to claw its wings. Once you're sure it can't fly away, kill it with a swift bite to the neck."_

_Featherpaw pounced, and took hold of the birds wings, killed the defenseless prey. _Featherpaw flinched again, coming out of that place, and back into Thunderclan territory.

"Uh, correct," said Sorreltail. "Would you like to give a go, Fleckpaw?"

Fleckpaw started to refuse, but Featherpaw advanced on the vole, doing most of what the black tom had said, but using a vole instead of a bird. He padded lightly, remembering that the mouse felt you before it heard you, and voles and mice are very similar. He was just close enough to the vole, and he pounced on it, biting his neck. The vole started to struggle, but eventually fell limp.

Featherpaw turned around, with the vole in his jaws, beaming until they saw the reaction on their faces. Sorreltail, Dustpelt, and Fleckpaw all had their jaws dropped. "What?" Featherpaw asked.

"Featherpaw, you caught a vole on your first try, without anyone telling you what to do. In all my life, I have never even heard of an apprentice that did that. Not even Firestar. How did you know exactly what to do?"

"Uh…um…er…instinct, I guess," Featherpaw said slowly.

The three stared at him in awe, until Sorreltail said, "Well lets go if we want to get back to camp before sunset."

The four padded through the forest. Fleckpaw eventually said, "So how did you _really_ know what to do? That was definitely not instinct."

"Um, I'll tell you when we're alone."

The quartet got to the Shadowclan border, when they came across a loner.

"What are you doing here!" the scraggy old tabby said. "This place is claimed by the loners. I won't have you trespassing on our territory!" He leaped, ready to attack.

**

* * *

**

**Phew! Done with a chapter. (eating gummy worms) Wrell, yeah, sray if you like it. I have chosen the names. Icethroat21, you win for ALL the names except 1. Also, Free Runner at Heart, you and Icethroat21 had the same name, so I have to give you credit. Sorry to all the submitees, i just liked her names. But, I have thought up a name for Jaypaw, and if you guess it, I'll give you credit, and read a story of yours and review. Hey cats, last gummy worm. Throws it up in the air, and slo-mo's to the cats. At the last moment, Fleckpaw flies in, and eats the gummy worms. Silvore and Fleckpaw high 5, and Fleckpaw leaves. **

**Silvore: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Nelsonish) HA-HA (I do not own the simpsons or that catch phrase)**


	4. 3 Fold

**Hi guys. Just letting you know that I have a contest, Jaypaw's warrior name. I've got an idea, and if you can guess it, you'll get an awesome prize. And also, if you can guess the who the silver and white she cat is, you'll get a prize also. AND! If you guess how the scraggy loner and the silver and white she cat is related, you'll also get a prize! THREE FOLD! And by the way, check the chapter before this before you review.**


	5. Visions

**I have decided to update wa- wait, I gotta go eat breakfast- Yeah, and I'm back. Mm, mm! I love Whiskas fish! (I don't own Whiskas) So anyway, I've decided to update way faster. And please guys, please review. I have been checking my email nonstop. I am really worried that you guys have given up on the series because I didn't update in a long time. Sorry if I have been PMing you to read and review, and very sorry I didn't write in months. I am perfectly fine with "please read my story" in reviews. So…… Yeah…… um…… Thanks. On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Raypaw walked to the apprentice's den to find Molepaw sleeping in Featherpaw's nest.

"MOLEPAW!" Molepaw jumped up and awake, though he was a bit groggy. "Why in Starclan are you asleep in Featherpaw's nest?"

"Shh, Raypaw. Leafpool will be here any-"

"Molepaw?" Leafpool came into the apprentice's den. Her eyes widened. "Molepaw! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be out gathering horsetail!"

"Leafpool," Molepaw growled. They went to the medicine cat den. Raypaw could barely hear what they were talking about. She could kind of make out the apprentice and mentor shouting at each other. Raypaw sighed, and settled down in her nest to get a good, early night's sleep.

=-=-=-=-=

The scraggy tabby loner jumped at Dustpelt, and the two started fighting, claws unsheathed, and teeth bare. Dustpelt managed to give the tom a good fight, but the tabby had had his share of fights. He backed away from Dustpelt, but then darted forward so fast and knocked Dustpelt with great strength; Dustpelt flew back and hit a tree. The tabby jumped onto Sorreltail next. Caught by surprise, Sorreltail was easily pinned down.

Featherpaw flinched for the second time that day, _and found himself looking through the eyes of the silver and white cat again._

_Featherpaw was in a clearing surrounded by bushes. The sleek black tom was facing him again._

"_I'm going to teach you a basic fighting move. If your opponent is distracted, take advantage of that. Sneak up behind this cat, and then pounce on their back. Dig your claws into your opponent's skin, and if they are still not faltered, bite into their pelt. I will pretend to be distracted, and you will try that on me. Clear?"_

_Featherpaw found himself nodding. The black tom turned around, and gazed at the sky. Featherpaw felt himself walk to the tom slowly. He then sprung, but the tom darted to the side._

Wow, _Featherpaw thought. _That tom glided to the side like his legs were water.

_The tom chuckled, and turned around. _

"_You went too slowly. And you made too much noise. And you call yourself a Fireclan cat."_

_Featherpaw found himself saying, in a strong, she-cat's voice, "Sorry, Sleektail." _

Dustpelt started to get up, but then collapsed. Sorreltail was pinned down, and the tabby started to draw some blood. Acting fast, Featherpaw jumped onto the tom's back, and sunk his claws into this skin. The tom let go of Sorreltail, and started chuckling. Featherpaw saw Fleckpaw staring at him in fright. Featherpaw bit into the toms shoulder hard. The tom growled, and threw Featherpaw off.

"Featherpaw!" Fleckpaw shouted. Featherpaw got up, and saw Sorreltail jump up too.

"That's just a warning. If we loners find you here again, we'll attack your home." The tom ran away, darting from side to side.

Sorreltail went to check if Dustpelt was okay. Fleckpaw turned to Featherpaw. "Oh, Starclan, Featherpaw, you saved Sorreltail's life. How did you know what to do?"

Turning to check Sorreltail and Dustpelt were occupied, he whispered to Fleckpaw, "I found myself in a differ-" he saw Molepaw pad slowly up to them, his head down. "Molepaw?"

"Molepaw?" Sorreltail looked away from Dustpelt to see Molepaw, with his head upright. "Molepaw," she sighed. "We were attacked, and Dustpelt has a big crack in his head."

Molepaw rushed forward and inspected Dustpelt. He looked around, and then said, "Fleckpaw, grab me some of those cobwebs, Featherpaw, give me some of that yellow plant, and Sorreltail, bring me some catmint.

Once he had all his herbs, he chewed up the marigold, and then put the poultice onto the wound. He grabbed the cobwebs, and placed them to his head. He put the catmint on the floor and said, "Dustpelt, if you can, eat these leaves. They'll help relax you."

Dustpelt bent down, and chewed the leaves, and then swallowed it.

"Sorreltail, come on this side of Dustpelt. Let's get him back to camp. Featherpaw, can you and Fleckpaw get some horsetail?"

"Oh, yeah! Horsetail! I forgot! Sure, come on Fleckpaw."

Sorreltail, Molepaw, and Dustpelt left. Featherpaw and Fleckpaw set off into the forest. "How do you know what horsetail looks like?" asked Fleckpaw.

"Molepaw asked me to get some. Leafpool asked him to go get some, but he was very tired, so I offered to get some and let him sleep in my nest. By the looks of it, someone found him and told Leafpool. He was probably out here getting some."

"Oh," Fleckpaw said. "That was really strange, the loner attacking for saying that we were trespassing on a territory we've owned for seasons. Do you reckon fights like that happen all the time?"

"Well, there can't be, or Molepaw would be even more stressed out than even now."

"Oh, and speaking of fighting, how did you know how to fight and hunt like that?" Fleckpaw asked.

"Oh, yeah, like I was saying, when you scented the vole, I flinched and found myself looking through someone else's eyes. It turned out to be a silver and white she-cat, from this clan called Fireclan. Her mentor, a sleek black tom by the name of Sleektail, was teaching her to catch a bird, though explained a bit about how to catch mice. When I was this cat, I had no control over her. So using those hunting techniques, I was able to catch the vole. And when the loner attacked us, I got flinched again and went into another……vision; I guess that's what we could call it. Sleektail was teaching me, or that silver she-cat, how to fight this time. So I used his techniques again and did some damage on that loner." Featherpaw smiled in triumph

"Pfft. Yeah, your tiny apprentice teeth did damage on the cat that beat up Dustpelt, one of the greatest fighters in the clan. You're so full of yourself."

Featherpaw hissed at her playfully. He then spotted the green tree-like plant. "Great! That's the…horsefoot or something. Help me tear off a few leaves."

With their mouths full, they walked back the unfamiliar path to camp. They only found their way back by following the trail of Dustpelt, Sorreltail, and Molepaw. When they came to the spot just a few tail lengths away from the twoleg path, Featherpaw dropped his mouthful of horsetail. "I have to pick up the vole I caught earlier." Having to stretch his jaws as wide as he could, Featherpaw and Fleckpaw carried the horsetail and vole back to camp.

As they entered, Squirrelflight and Whiteflight rushed to their kits.

"Oh, thank Starclan you're alright," Whiteflight licked the top of her daughters head.

"Molepaw told me you attacked a tom. You should be more careful, but I am proud you did it."

"Its okay, Squirrelflight, I'm okay." Featherpaw shrugged off his mother, and decided to head to his den to sleep.

The two went to the Medicine Cat Den. They dropped off the herbs, and while Leafpool collected the horsetail, she noticed the vole. "Did you do a little hunting training too?"

"No, he caught it without training," Fleckpaw quickly said.

They went to the apprentice den, where the apprentices looked up when he came in. There was only Raypaw, Jaypaw, Mousepaw, Cinderpaw, and Birdpaw in the apprentices den.

"Fleckpaw!" Birdpaw rushed up to greet his best friend.

"Hi," Featherpaw said to the group. They all stared at him in awe. "What?"

"Sandstorm and Cloudtail went to look for you," Cinderpaw said to break the silence.

"So did you really catch that vole without any help or training?" Mousepaw asked the question that burned in all their minds.

"Yeah, so what?" Featherpaw asked.

"And you fought that loner and supposedly saved Sorreltail's life?" Raypaw asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" said Jaypaw. That broke the mood, and everyone went back to chatting and lying in their nest.

"Why is everyone so surprised that I caught some fresh-kill?" Featherpaw asked as he lay next to Cinderpelt in his nest.

"No cat has ever done that before. Cats need training to become good at hunting and fighting. Nobody in the clan has even heard of a cat that caught a piece of prey on their first try without help," Cinderpaw replied. "That is, until now."

Berrypaw came in, and when caught sight of Featherpaw, he stopped. "Hey Featherpaw, I heard you caught a piece of prey. Good for you," he choked out.

"Okay, seriously, how does everybody know?" Fleckpaw asked Birdpaw.

"Well, Sorreltail told a few of the warriors, and that spread to the queen and the rest of the warriors; and then Berrypaw overheard Brambleclaw talking about it with Cloudtail before he left, and then that spread to all the apprentices, though Molepaw already told us; which spread to the elders, and now the whole clan knows." Birdpaw smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Hazelpaw and Poppypaw eventually came to the apprentice den, and everyone went to sleep in the overcrowded den. Featherpaw was squished up against Cinderpaw, and they both had a peaceful night.

=-=-=-=-=

So maybe Featherpaw's night wasn't so peaceful. He was in a dream where he was a warrior, and he was with the silver she-cat:

_Featherpaw the warrior and the silver she-cat were lying next to each other._

"_Featherthorn, I'm so glad you came to Fireclan. You have really saved us. I love you, Featherthorn."_

_Feather_thorn* _smiled. "I love you too,-" **_

But then his dream shifted, and he was facing Cinderpaw, their faces just inches away.

"_Cinderheart, you are such a great warrior. I know we are friends, and I _like_ being your friend."_

"_Like? Just like?" Cinder_heart* _asked._

"_I like being your friend, and I'll always be there for you. But I'd _love_ to be your mate."_

_Cinderheart gasped. "I- I don't know what to say."_

"_Don't say anything." Featherthorn leaned in, and closed the gap in between them, when Cinderheart prodded Featherpaw hard in the shoulder. "Wake up," she whispered, jabbing his shoulder again. "Wake up," Cinderheart whispered again, but this time her voice turned into Leafpool's. _"Wake up."

Featherpaw's eyes flashed open and saw Leafpool standing over him. "We need to talk," she whispered.

"Now?" he groaned.

"Yes!" she whispered.

Featherpaw got up lazily, and saw Cinderpaw's peaceful face drop into one of frustration as he left.

Featherpaw and Leafpool headed out to the middle of the camp. "Why'd you wake me up?" he said groggily. The moon gazed upon them, it orb close to being full.

"How did you catch that vole?" she asked bluntly.

"Uh…instinct, probably," Featherpaw lied.

"Featherpaw, I'm your aunt, don't lie to me, that wasn't instinct."

"Uh, why…would…you say that?" Featherpaw said off the top of his head.

"You used your power," she said outright. "You saw a vision."

Featherpaw gasped. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Lucky guess, and also," Leafpool paused. "I have visions too."

**Linebreak**

**OOOOoooohhhh! Cliff hanger! And Featherpaw and Leafpool's powers have been revealed! | Also: *Fine, you know their names, big deal. And the future is revealed! ** I will not tell you her name! And by the way, both of those dreams were seperate realities of the future. One of them could happen, or both. You'll find out later in this book and in the trequel. | Jaypaw's warrior name has still yet been guessed. The other contests in chapter 4 are still on. And a new one: I've been contemplating on this, and I'm wondering what power Fleckpaw's power should be. Please submit all the ones you can think off, just not any very active power (invisibility, flying, superspeed, etc.). So, yeah. I've tied up the cats, so they haven't come out this chapter. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! He he he he……catworlddomination. Silvore, be gone!**


	6. Revealed

**So, hey guys, thanks for reviewing and to reviews:**

**Icethroat21:**_** yes, cat world domination will prevail! They'll see…THEY'LL SEE!**_

**Lightningstreak123: **_**For Jaypaw's warrior name: Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, Nope, and Nope. You can't do any of the contests, besides Jaypaw's warrior name (wait, if I told you, don't do any of the contests) Send me the chapters of your story, I'll read them over as fast as I can. And your plot for your story, I like it so much. *whispers something unintelligible***_

**Mallowstalk: **_**sorry, I already have warrior names. And I have a pretty good name for Berrypaw. *coughcoughberrystumpytailcoughcough* And yes, Fleckpaw should have been Spottedkit, but Fleckkit sounds so much cooler. And anyways, it would remind me of Spottedleaf.**_

**Twilightsinger: thanks, and no.**

**Flowerfern: Thanks, I've explored the leafpool-has-powers idea in book 1. Nope, not Jayfrost**

**Linebreak**

**So, with the basic plot of this story and the next, all I have to do is fill it in with the chapters. This will be a lot longer than the prequel. I think I'm gonna go for 20 or so (oh, ****, don't ever make promises you can't keep). I'll try. Feathercloud, if you're reading this, please pm me about the beta reader position. So.**

**Stormfur: Mmmmm, cheesy steak.**

**Silverwhisker, Featherpaw, and Silvore get out machine guns.**

**Silverwhisker, Featherpaw, and Silvore: GIVE US CHEESEY STEAK!**

**Stormfur: O-o-okay! MOMMY! (Starts running away)**

**Silvore: Mmmm, cheesy steak. And in 5, 4, 3, 2, CATTION!**

**

* * *

**

_(AN Ya know how writers never tell the names of starclan cats? If you are sick of it like me, join the _Get Rid Of Unknown Starclan Members revo_lution, otherwise know as _GROUSM. _So I'll say all the names out loud.)_

Bluestar walked up to Crookedstar. "The prophecy has been messed up. Mousebrained Brambleclaw!"

"Bluestar," Crookedstar replied. "All prophecies aren't fulfilled."

"I know!" hissed Bluestar, who started pacing. "But how are these three supposed to save the clans! It was supposed to be Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather the medicine cat! How are they supposed to communicate with starclan, if one of them is not a medicine cat! There is much we need to tell them, but we can't, since Brambleclaw fell in love with Nightcloud! What if they don't get the message?"

Crookedstar sighed. "Don't underestimate my kin. These are the descendants of Riverstar, Thunderstar, and the first Firestar."

Padding up to the two former leaders, Yellowfang stood next to Bluestar. "But what if they don't learn the truth? The clans will be broken, and there will be nothing they can do about it. And don't forget, _your _clan's time is coming near."

Mudfur came and sat beside Crookedstar. "You must not underestimate these three. I come to remember that you did not underestimate the kittypet Firestar. Let his kin prove themselves. They will find a way. And anyway, if we don't believe in them, what can we do about it?"

"I do recall that Featherpaw's friend is a medicine cat…" Bluestar said evilly.

"No. Do not bring another cat into this mess. The results could be fatal." Crookedstar said.

"Okay. But if they don't come to us in the time they need to be, we will alert the medicine cat apprentice." Bluestar said.

"Agreed," Mudclaw and Crookedstar said in unison.

=-=-=-=-=

Featherpaw gasped. "Y-you have visions too?"

Leafpool sighed, the moonlight shining on her pelt. "Yes. Featherpaw, you must not tell anyone about your visions. We must keep our powers a secret. Powers are not normal for cats. If the other clans found out, we might be viewed dangerous, and exiled, or our clan might exile us themselves."

"But, I've already told Fleckpaw, and I'm probably going to tell my sisters," Featherpaw replied.

Leafpool sighed. "Can you trust those three?"

"Um…" Featherpaw thought it over. They were his family. He could trust Fleckpaw and Jaypaw…but Raypaw? She had always been striving to be the best out of the three siblings. Would she accept him with his visions? Well, he could convince her… "Yes."

"Okay. I trust you. Now go back to sleep." Leafpool padded to the medicine cat den. Just as Featherpaw turned to leave, Leafpool turned and said, "You're a good cat Featherpaw. I'm sure Firestar will pick you to go to the gathering."

Featherpaw had almost forgotten. The gathering will be tomorrow!

Featherpaw walked back to the apprentice den. He went back to Cinderpaw, who smiled when his fur touched hers.

=-=-=-=-=

Jaypaw woke up to see the sun rise over the trees. She yawned, and then smoothed down her fur. She went out into the clearing, and only found Brackenfur and Rainwhisker discussing the weather.

Rainwhisker turned, and saw his apprentice, and walked up to her. "Great, you're up. How about a little hunting training before everyone else gets up? We're going to have to get our work done early, if you want to get sleep before the gathering tonight." Rainwhisker smiled and winked.

The Gathering! Jaypaw had completely forgotten about it. She had to work hard to make sure she was chosen to go to the gathering. "Right, lets go," she said to her mentor.

They headed out of the tunnel into the woods. Jaypaw had sill not grown used to the uneven ground of the forest, and kept stumbling. Rainwhisker looked at his apprentice and chuckled. Jaypaw started to worry. Would her stumbling keep her from going to the gathering?

"The trick is not to drag your feet around. Pick up your paw and place it down prepared for anything that it might touch." Rainwhisker walked ahead of her until he scented mouse.

"Let me show you how to catch a mouse. When you scent your prey, stalk low towards them. Remember, a mouse feels you before it hears you, so keep your weight in your haunches. When you get close enough, pounce on it, and bite it in the neck. Watch how I do it, and then you can try it on the next prey." Rainwhisker headed for the mouse, keeping low. He padded gracefully to the occupied mouse, and then pounced on the prey and killed it with a bite to the neck.

"Wow," Jaypaw whispered. She shook her head. She must try her best for the gathering.

"You can try the next mouse." Rainwhisker gestured for her to come, and they walked through the forest.

Jaypaw focused her mind on finding the scent of mouse. She stumbled, and fell against Rainwhisker.

"Watch where you put your paws," Rainwhisker said. **(On quote from Ashfur, Ups and Downs in Love Bk1)**

Jaypaw shook her head again, and stood back up. She then caught the scent of mouse. "Mouse!" she gasped.

"Remember, keep your weight in your haunches, pad lightly on the ground, and don't let the mouse hear you," Rainwhisker instructed.

Jaypaw tried as hard as she could, and crept up on the mouse. On her fourth step, she slipped, and the mouse darted his head up and scuttled away.

"No!" Jaypaw complained. Now she could just lick going to the gathering goodbye.

"Don't worry; I didn't catch my first mouse on the first try. Your paw was just a little too heavy. If you step lightly, then everything will go okay," Rainwhisker meowed.

The apprentice took a breath. "Yeah, you're right."

"Lets try one more time; I can scent the mouse already."

Jaypaw cleared her mind, focusing on the mouse. She heard Rainwhisker murmur, "I hope she gets it this time."

"Yeah, me too," she answered back. Drowning out all the other sounds and smells, she focused on the mouse, and crept up like the last time. She was so focused on padding quietly, she had her tail raised up high, and the mouse saw it and ran away.

"It's okay," Rainwhisker encouraged. "You just have to be focused on all the parts. You have to check if everything is right, or else the clan won't have prey. Let's go back."

Jaypaw was worried the whole way back. What if she didn't go to the gathering? What if her siblings went but not her? What if Rainwhisker didn't want her to be his apprentice? What if-

"Oh, yeah, why did you say 'me too' back there?" Rainwhisker cut into her thoughts.

"Um, because you said that you hoped I get the mouse that time."

"What? No I didn't," Rainwhisker said.

"Really? I must have imagined it," Jaypaw murmured.

Rainwhisker started to see his apprentice frowning, and he smiled. He bent down so his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered, "Don't worry. You're sure to go to the gathering."

Jaypaw looked up and smiled. She pranced the whole way back to camp.

=-=-=-=-=

Raypaw padded out of the elders den. She had been inside the camp all day, and was starting to get annoyed at Whiteflight. She had cleaned up the elders den, and cleaned up the queens den, and she was reeking of old bedding, while everyone else had been out hunting training or battle training, or catching prey. But no. She couldn't show Whiteflight that she was annoyed. She decided that she should get to sleep for the gathering. She curled up in her nest, and fell asleep.

=-=-=-=-=

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come here under highledge," Firestar chanted the familiar words. All the cats came underneath him. "I will take Stormfur, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Rainwhisker, Jaypaw, Sorreltail, Fleckpaw, Squirrelflight, Ashfur, Brightheart, Thornclaw, Hazelpaw, Mousefur, Cinderpaw, Featherpaw, Whiteflight, and Ray- where is Raypaw?"

The clan looked around for the little apprentice, but it was Featherpaw who saw his sister napping in the apprentice den. He scuttled into the apprentice den, and shook his sister awake. "What?" she hissed.

"Raypaw, Firestar is saying who will go to the gathering!"

Raypaw shook her head. "I don't need to be there for him to call my name."

"He asked where you are!" Raypaw glided out of the apprentice den, and Firestar saw her yawn.

"And Whiteflight. That is all." Firestar frowned, and padded back into his den frowning.

"So did he call my name already?" Raypaw asked sitting and grooming her fur.

"No!" Fleckpaw hissed, as she came up to the she-cat that was sitting in the middle of the camp. "Firestar was _about_ to call your name, but when he saw you were napping in the apprentice den, he didn't."

"What!" Raypaw meowed. "I've been in this camp the whole day doing work, while you are off having fun, and now I don't get to go to the gathering?"

"Pride gets you nowhere," Featherpaw murmured as he passed his sister on the way to the apprentice den. "Come on; let's go get some sleep, Fleckpaw."

Raypaw growled in anger. She stared at the floor, mumbling about how Firestar was mousebrained. "Raypaw!"

Raypaw's head shot up to find Whiteflight glaring at her. "Why didn't you come when Firestar called the clan meeting?" Whiteflight said enraged. "Why were you napping for any reason?! You should've been cleaning out the elders den, or giving prey to the nursery-"

"I already did that! I did all my work while I was cooped up in this camp! Why didn't you take me out training like all the other apprentices? Or on a border patrol? But no, you went out not thinking in the least bit that maybe you could have taken me out on my first day of training!" Raypaw spat. "I thought it would be best for me to sleep before I went to the gathering."

"Don't be cocky, Raypaw," Whiteflight spat back. "You shouldn't expect something to happen just because you think you've been doing a good-"

"Whiteflight, leave my daughter alone," the cold voice of Squirrelflight from behind Whiteflight.

The white she-cat whipped around to come face to face to the ginger she-cat. "She's my apprentice."

"And she's my daughter. You may be able to do whatever you see best for her when it comes to her warrior training, but otherwise, she is _my _daughter," Squirrelflight said, cool and composed.

Whiteflight gave one last glare, and then left to the warriors den.

Raypaw saw here mother turn back to her. "Raypaw, you shouldn't take naps in the middle of the day on your own accord, no matter where your mentor is going or what she is doing. And don't ever expect to be chosen to go to the gathering. See what happened because you did? If you want to be a good warrior, you must first become a great apprentice. And apprentices don't act like warriors. Now I'm going to go sleep, think about what I just said." Squirrelflight sighed, and went into the warrior den.

Raypaw growled. _Remember what Squirrelflight told you. To become a good warrior, you must be a great apprentice._

=-=-=-=-=

Fleckpaw smiled, as she walked next to Featherpaw as they walked through Windclan territory to get to the gathering. It was so exciting, but Fleckpaw had always been cool and composed. She barely ever showed emotion, and she didn't know why. Jaypaw, who was on her other side, talked nonstop about the gathering as they made their way to the island.

"…and did you know that the tree-bridge that connects the island to the land is the same one that killed Mudclaw, Windclan's old deputy, in the battle of Windclan? Tallstar named Onestar, Onewhisker then, leader in his dying words, and Mudfur became outraged, and Windclan had a big battle."

"Wow, you sure have been listening to a lot of Elder stories," said Fleckpaw, bored.

"Well, they told us these when we were kits, of course I'd remember," Jaypaw said rapidly.

The group finally got to the island. "Be careful," Dustpelt said from behind them. "The tree is slippery, careful not to fall into the lake."

Fleckpaw worried a bit, but shook it off. She walked across the tree with ease.

Fleckpaw felt her jaw drop at the sight. There were so many cats! She was amazed; she saw a group of leaders, deputies, medicine cats, apprentices, warriors, and elders. Cinderpaw and Hazelpaw headed for the group of apprentices. Fleckpaw, Featherpaw, and Jaypaw followed.

"Hello, Cinderpaw, Hazelpaw," a skinny tom said to them. "I see your clan has new apprentices."

"This is Jaypaw, Fleckpaw, and Featherpaw," Cinderpaw introduced. "And these are Ivypaw and Owlpaw of Shadowclan, Dapplepaw, Minnowpaw, Pouncepaw, and Pebblepaw of Riverclan, and Harepaw, and Heatherpaw of Windclan." Fleckpaw saw Heatherpaw smile at Featherpaw. Featherpaw blushed, and looked at the two unnamed apprentices.

"I am Darkpaw, and this is my brother Blackpaw. We are from Windclan," said a black she-cat. **(AN These are Nightcloud's kits)**

Fleckpaw started a conversation with Ivypaw, while her fellow den mates were to shy to talk to anyone. As she talked to Ivypaw, she saw Heatherpaw start to talk to Featherpaw, and Jaypaw taking a deep breath, then starting to talk to Blackpaw. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cinderpaw glare at Heatherpaw

After a while, a spotted cat cleared her throat, sitting on the branch of a giant tree.

"Who's that?" Fleckpaw whispered to Ivypaw.

"That's Leopardstar, leader of Riverclan. And you see that white cat? That's my leader, Blackstar. The other one is Onestar," Ivypaw whispered back.

"Who would like to go first?" Leopardstar asked.

"I will," Blackstar offered. "All is well in Shadowclan. Our warriors are healthy, and our apprentices are training hard. We have a new queen in the nursery, Tawnypelt." Chatter of congratulations sprang up, but quickly died down.

"I will go next," Onestar said. "Windclan is well. We have two new apprentices, Blackpaw and Darkpaw, and Nightcloud has gone back to being a warrior." Fleckpaw saw Blackpaw puff out his chest, as Darkpaw smiled.

"Riverclan is healthy," Leopardstar began. "The fish are swimming, and the clan has full bellies. Our apprentices are working hard, and our warriors are well."

"Thunderclan is thriving," said Firestar. "The prey is running, and Greenleaf is being enjoyed. We have four new apprentices: Raypaw, Fleckpaw, Jaypaw, and Featherpaw. Sadly, Raypaw couldn't make it this gathering." Cries of congratulations swept the clearing, and Fleckpaw saw Featherpaw and Jaypaw puff out their chests. She chuckled and winked at Sorreltail.

"The gathering is over," Onestar said, and he leapt down the tree. The clans began to leave.

"See you around, Fleckpaw," Ivypaw cried Fleckpaw's way. Fleckpaw smiled, and followed her clan mates to the tree-bridge.

=-=-=-=-=-=

Featherpaw looked around, to check that nobody could eavesdrop on him as he padded back to camp with Jaypaw and Fleckpaw. Once he was sure, he turned to Jaypaw. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

She nodded, and then Featherpaw started. "I'm going to tell you something, Jaypaw, that I want you to not tell anybody. There was a reason I caught that mouse without help. I had a vision that I was someone else, and her mentor was teaching her how to catch a bird." He saw his sister's eyes widen. "I have visions. I don't know what they are, but I have them."

"You have what?" a voice said from behind Featherpaw.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffie. So, read and review, and vote on my poll, which will influence the plot of this story. Nobody has yet guessed Jaypaw's warrior name, and I'm going to add another contest. Who do you think that the voice behind Featherpaw was? If you guess it, then good for you, you get a prize. The prize is good. Very good. Jaypaw's warrior name is not Jayfrost,**** Jayflight, Jaydawn, Jaywind, Jayspirit, Jayflame, Jayfall, Jayheart, Jaymoon, Jaywing, Jaystorm, Jayfeather, or Jaypool. Keep guessing.**

**Silvore**


	7. Wonderings

**Hi. I'm SO sorry that I didn't update in so long. I'm terribly sorry. Loads of homework. And I have volleyball, piano, saxophone lessons. So the cliffie! It is kind of a trick question, but if you're smart, you'll figure it out. By the way, Jaypaw's warrior name challenge is over. Someone got it. Sorry to all you guys that tried, I hope the winner will agree with me that it was a very good prize. So on with the story. 5, 4, 3, 2, Cattion!**

**

* * *

**

Stormfur padded by himself as the clan went to the gathering. His mate was talking animatedly to her sister, but the latter seemed to have her mind somewhere else.

_Good, _Stormfur thought. _Now I have some time to gather my thoughts. Why do I have this mysterious power? How come nobody else can do what I do? I really need to talk to someone about this. Not Squirrelflight, she's always so happy. I don't want to trouble her now. But who else? Graystripe? No… Leafpool? No-_

"Come on, Stormfur," Thornclaw called. "We're almost at the island."

Stormfur shook his head to clear his thoughts. He saw the tree-bridge come up, and padded across it with ease. Up ahead, he saw his two kits nervously following their friends. He chuckled, but then stopped. Where was Raypaw? Why wasn't she at the gathering? She was doing well in camp…did Firestar miss her? _Mousedung! This power keeps me occupied thinking about it. I'm never paying attention to anything anymore. _

"Stormfur! Stormfur!"

Stormfur turned around, to see the Shadowclan cat padding up to him. "What, Tawnypelt?"

The she-cat sat down. "I have to tell someone, and maybe you will understand."

"What, Tawnypelt?" Stormfur repeated, annoyed. He had some more thinking to do before the gathering ended.

"Please, Stormfur, promise not to tell anyone," Tawnypelt whispered.

"Sure, Tawnypelt." He saw Brambleclaw walking up to talk to Squirrelflight. She smiled, and they started chatting. Stormfur clenched his teeth.

"I've been having dreams lately…" Tawnypelt's voice pulled him back to the conversation he was having. "Tigerstar keeps coming to me in them. I'm starting to get scared. He keeps trying to get me to help him escape the place he is in. He keeps telling me to use my _power…_" Stormfur's head shot up. "What power is he talking about? Do you think it's like a medicine cat's powers?"

Stormfur shook his head, his mind racing. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you should ask Littlecloud about it. Maybe Starclan knows something?"

"No," Tawnypelt sighed. "I already talked to him about that. I had to sleep in his den for the night. He wanted to _check _on me. He thinks it's a joke. Could you ask Leafpool? Maybe she'll know something about that. And I hope she doesn't think you're mad."

"Why don't you ask Brambleclaw about it? He is your brother," Stormfur said quickly.

"He hasn't been himself lately since he was demoted down to warrior," Tawnypelt sighed.

Stormfur growled. "He seems the same when he's talking to my mate."

Tawnypelt turned her head to see Brambleclaw stroking his tail down Squirrelflight's back. She backed away, and start hissing something at him. "That idiot! He thinks he can cheat on her, and then all of a sudden she'll like him?"

"You know?" Stormfur asked.

Tawnypelt's tail slapped to her mouth. "Um, know, uh, what?"

Stormfur rolled his eyes. "I'm her mate, Tawnypelt. Of course I know. And also, I have something to tell you." _I guess I could tell Tawnypelt. She clearly is having the same predicament as me, but she doesn't know her power yet. _"I have a power too. I can-"

Leopardstar cleared her throat. "Who would like to go first?"

_Well, I guess I'll have to tell her another time._

* * *

Raypaw grumbled in the apprentice den. _I was the the one who was doing all the work. Why do I have to stay here while the rest of them get to go to the gathering. Mousebrain, Firestar. _

"Raypaw? Are you still awake?" Berrypaw called out to her.

"Yeah," the she-cat grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Berrypaw stepped over the other apprentices who didn't get to go to the gathering, until he was next to Raypaw.

"That mousebrained leader, Firestar, wouldn't let me go to the gathering. Wasn't _I _ the one who was doing work in camp, while everyone else was out of camp having fun? So why do _they _get to go to the gathering while _I _have to stay here?"

"Eh, you'll get to go next time. Same thing with me. Firestar just chooses apprentices out of the blue. It doesn't really matter what you do if you are an apprentice. Now, lets go to sleep."

* * *

Jaypaw whipped her head around, to see Molepaw right behind him, listening in on everything Featherpaw just told him.

"Molepaw, I can explain..." Jaypaw could feel Featherpaw starting to worry.

"Okay, explain," Molepaw said.

"Um...well, the truth is, everything I told Jaypaw is true. I _do _have visions, and I don't understand them. Please don't tell anyone," Featherpaw explained.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone." _Except maybe_ _Starclan, _Jaypaw heard him murmur.

"Hey! How are you willing to go behind your friend's back and tell Starclan about his secret!" Jaypaw growled.

Molepaw's eyes widened. "H-how did you know I was going to do that?" Featherpaw's eyes mimicked Molepaw's.

"Because I heard you say it!" Jaypaw growled again.

"I-I didn't say it Jaypaw," Molepaw stuttered.

Jaypaw rolled her eyes. "Fine, you _didn't_ say it. But that doesn't change the fact that-"

"It's okay, Jaypaw," Featherpaw spoke. "It's okay if he tells Starclan. As long as he doesn't tell anyone living."

Jaypaw's jaw clamped shut.

"We better get going," Fleckpaw spoke for the first time. "We're really far behind. Let's go."

The four scurried to catch up to the rest of the clan. They fell in place behind Brightheart. "Good," the warrior smiled. "I was starting to think I'd lost you guys.

The four were quiet the whole way back to camp.

* * *

Jaypaw opened her eyes, to see a dark forest. _What am I doing here? Why aren't I in my den? Where are the stars?_

"Jaypaw! I've been expecting you!"

Jaypaw turned to see Brambleclaw in front of her. "Brambleclaw? Where are we? And what happened to your voice?"

The cat chuckled. "Brambleclaw is my son. I am Tigerstar."

Jaypaw's eyes widened. _The_ Tigerstar that had tried to get Bloodclan to kill Firestar? "Stay away from me. I know who you are. I want to get out of here!"

"Calm down. I don't want to harm you. I could teach you things that no mentor could ever know. Things that could make you warrior in a few sunrises."

Jaypaw knew she couldn't trust him, but he had piqued her interest. _No. Rainstorm is the best mentor._

"Things that could make any cat fall in love with you. Even that dear mentor of yours."

Jaypaw gasped. If this was true..._No. Don't trust him._

"If you ever want to come, I'll know. You could be great. A clan leader if you want. I'll leave you now."

Jaypaw blinked, and she saw Birdpaw right in front of her.

"Jaypaw," Hazelpaw said. "Your eyes were open the whole night. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jaypaw murmured.

=-=-=-=-=

"Did you know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Did you get it?"

"In due time. In due time."

* * *

**SO SORRY! No contests today, I want your honest opinion on that chapter. SUBMIT REVIEW PLZ! I'm sorry for the long hibernation. I love you readers! So thanks.**


	8. Prophecy

**CHAPTER 7!**

**I renamed this story because Ups and Downs in Love doesn't fit it anymore. Its now called The Domino Effect.**

**I feel this story is going too slow, so it might be pretty short. I have big plans for the next two stories though. Oh, and It was my birthday a few days ago! I'm finally 12033 years old! So the story:**

* * *

10 Moons has passed. Each apprentice has been doing great, and we have three new warriors: Berrythroat, Hazelclaw, and Mousewhisker. I did this because the story has been too slow. Starclan had tried to stop Featherpaw's and Jaypaw's powers from acting up a lot. All the apprentices were ready to become warriors, but had a few things to learn. **(I did this to move the story along)**

=-=-=-=-=-=

Fleckpaw opened her eyes. The only other apprentice in the den was Jaypaw. The apprentice den became less crowded when Berrythroat, Hazelclaw, and Mousewhisker left.

Fleckpaw jabbed Jaypaw with her paw. "Wake up!"

"No, no, I won't, I won't!" Jaypaw murmured. "You can't make me, you can't!" Jaypaw had murmured things like this a lot the past several moons.

"JAYPAW!" Fleckpaw shouted.

The gray apprentice's eyes flashed open. "What? What's wrong?"

"Come on! We need to be awake and training if we want to be warriors!" Fleckpaw replied. The two she-cats walked out of the apprentice den.

"Jaypaw!" Rainwhisker approached his apprentice. "You and Fleckpaw should get the elders new bedding, and then maybe we will get to go into the forest!" Rainwhisker winked at his apprentice.

Jaypaw's mind flew to her dream all those moons ago, as it had many times. _Was Tigerstar really that bad? No, no, he wanted to kill Firestar! But he wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had a grudge against them, right?_

"Jaypaw! Come on! Let's go!" Fleckpaw said to her friend. _She sure phases out a lot. _"Shouldn't we get moss from Leafpool?"

"Uh, yeah," Jaypaw meowed.

The two padded to the medicine cat's den. "Hello, Leafpool."

"Hello, what do you need?" the medicine cat beamed.

"Do you have any spare moss we could use?" Fleckpaw asked.

"Hmm, let me check. Molepaw, do we have moss?" She called into the medicine cat's den.

"No, I told you we didn't," Molepaw grumbled.

"Okay, why don't you show Fleckpaw and Jaypaw where some is, and bring some back for us. Do you need a warrior to accompany you?"

"No, no, I'm okay. I've been in the forest before," Molepaw said with a bit of annoyance.

The three padded out of the camp, and headed into the Thunderclan forest.

_Darned Leafpool, she always has to make me do everything she says._

"What's wrong with Leafpool?" Jaypaw asked Molepaw. Leafpool hadn't seemed that bad to her.

"Uh, why would you say that?" Molepaw asked. _Okay, this is starting to get really weird. It's like Jaypaw can hear my thoughts._

Jaypaw snorted. "Yeah, right. Well, you were grumbling about how she treats you like a prisoner. She's not that bad."

_Holy Starclan! She can hear my thoughts! Everything fits! That's how she knew that I was going to tell Starclan about Featherpaw, but it didn't matter then, they already knew! Here, Jaypaw, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!_

"Yeah, I can hear you, but I don't think I can hear thoughts. That's crazy!" Jaypaw responded.

"Who are you talking to?" Fleckpaw asked.

"Well, Molepaw, duh. Didn't you hear his big speech about how he thinks I can hear his thoughts?" Jaypaw said.

"No, he didn't say anything," Fleckpaw said. _Maybe she can read thoughts if she says she's hearing things Molepaw didn't say._

"I CAN'T HEAR THOUGHTS!" Jaypaw shouted.

"I think you can, Jaypaw," Molepaw said. "What am I thinking right now?" _Maybe it runs in the family._

"You said something runs in the family," Jaypaw said.

"No, Jaypaw, he didn't say anything. His lips never moved," Fleckpaw mewed.

"Wait...you're right. I can read thoughts!" Jaypaw exclaimed in shock. "Thats so cool!"

"Wait, Molepaw, I think you're right about the family. Featherpaw can see visions, Jaypaw can hear thoughts...what can Raypaw do?" Fleckpaw pondered.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Raypaw, Featherpaw and their mentors padded to the training clearing.

Dustpelt started, "Today we will review a few battle moves. If your opponent is bigger than you, a good move is to pounce on their back and sink your claw into their pelt. Whiteflight will attack me to show how its done." The two warriors faced each other, ready to fight.

"Wait, shouldn't Dustpelt be turned? It would help Whiteflight to get into his scruff, rather than his butt. It also helps to surprise your opponent," Featherpaw said.

Raypaw glared at her brother.

"Um, your right, Featherpaw. Its good you remember battle tactics," Whiteflight said. Dustpelt awkwardly turned around, and they started the fight again. Whiteflight pounced on Dustpelt, and sunk her claws a little bit into his pelt. Dustpelt growled, and started to roll over, but Whiteflight pounced off.

"Be ready if your opponent tries to roll you over. You could get a good attack while she's trying to recover," Whiteflight said.

Dustpelt got up. "Why don't you try it. Raypaw, your bigger, so Featherpaw should pounce on you."

Raypaw turned around, she wasn't going to let Featherpaw outshine her. She suddenly felt a warmth fill her. A strange feeling like she was dreaming.

Featherpaw knew Raypaw wasn't going to let him win easily. She was always bent over being the best. He tried to get a vision of Sleektail training the silver she-cat. He flinched,

_The black cat and the silver apprentice were standing in the high grass clearing._

"_When you pounce on someone, if your not quiet enough, they will dart aside. Get ready to stand on your feet and defend from an attack. Try on me."_

_Sleektail turned around, and the silver she-cat got ready to pounce. She leaped, and Sleektail jumped to the side, and spun to face his opponent. The silver cat was ready this time, and landed on her feet. Sleektail tried to trip her with his paw, but she balanced on her hind legs, and jabbed her mentor with her front paws. Sleektail leaped backward, and then-_

Featherpaw's vision twisted and he saw a cat that looked a lot like Brambleclaw fighting with another cat with a golden pelt. They were in a heated battle.

_The golden cat started to spin around when he had his back to his opponent. He had his hind legs kick the other cat and then used his leg to trip him when he spun around. The tawny cat lifted his paws up before his opponent could trip him. _

Featherpaw flinched again, and got ready to pounce on his sister. He pounced, and as he had expected, she darted to the side. He landed on his paws, and Raypaw got read to swipe him in the face. Featherpaw ducked and rolled to the side. Raypaw turned, and got ready to pounce on him. She leaped, and he darted forward, and tried to jab her hind legs. Raypaw turned it into a somersault, and saw Featherpaw leap. She leaped and jabbed his shoulders hard with her front legs. Her brother was pushed onto his back, with Raypaw holding him securely down. She shook her head rapidly, and then widened her eyes. "Ha!" Raypaw exclaimed.

"That was good. You two fought like warriors. You clearly have been doing some practicing," Dustpelt said.

Raypaw triumphantly got off of Featherpaw, and beamed to the older warrior. Featherpaw sighed, and then started to clean himself. _I guess if Raypaw want's something, she'll find a way to make it happen, but that didn't seem like Raypaw fighting me._

"That was great, Raypaw," said Whiteflight. Raypaw smiled.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"We won't be able to know until she shows it," Molepaw answered. "Let's get that moss."

The three continued to walk through the forest.

Jaypaw tried to chat with Molepaw. "You seem like you could be a medicine cat already. Why aren't you?"

"Leafpool want's to wait. She was training me so hard, and then its like she just stopped. I was ready to be a medicine cat two moons ago, but she would't let me. It's like she's holding me back from being a medicine cat."

Fleckpaw lifted her head up. "Why don't you say something to Firestar? He would let you become a medicine cat if you talked to him."

Molepaw shook his head. "Okay, I'll try. But its like Leafpool is keeping me from becoming a medicine cat for her own reason. But I can't complain about being ready, because most medicine cat apprentices become medicine cats after regular apprentices become warriors."

Jaypaw, listening intently to Molepaw, saw a log come up from the corner of her eye, and jumped over it. The flat land gave way, and Jaypaw went tumbling down a slope leading to the stream that represents the border between Windclan and Thunderclan.

"Jaypaw!" Molepaw yelled.

Jaypaw hit a few boulders, and tumbled down into the stream.

Fleckpaw and Molepaw ran after their friend, trying to steer clear of any rocks. Jaypaw's limp body was starting to move down the river.

"No!" Molepaw sped up, and reached Jaypaw. He grabbed her by the scruff, and dragged her wet body out of the river. "Jaypaw! Jaypaw! Can you hear me?" Molepaw yelled at his clanmate. "Um..." _Can you hear me now?_ Jaypaw coughed, and water spurted out of her mouth. She was staring into Molepaw's eyes. "Thanks...Molepaw," she whispered.

Fleckpaw caught up to the two. "Fleckpaw," Molepaw said. "You get the moss. I'm going to get Jaypaw back to camp." Molepaw helped Jaypaw up so she was leaning on his side, and they headed back to camp.

=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hmm... What happened?" asked Leafpool.

"She jumped over a log, and went tumbling down the slope leading to the stream. She hit a few boulders on the way," Molepaw said. "I think we're going to have to keep her here."

"Molepaw! We'll have to see first." Leafpool looked over Jaypaw carefully, who had fallen asleep. She lifted her legs, and Jaypaw winced. "Hm... I think she broke a few of the bones in her legs. I guess she'll have to stay here for a moon or so."

Jaypaw's eyes flashed open. "No! I don't want to have to wait to become a warrior! I'm ready now!"

Leafpool sighed. "You still have a few things to learn, and we will have to keep you here until your leg heals."

Jaypaw sighed. Her litter mates were going to become warriors before her?! Not fair!

It was night, so Leafpool suggested they all go to sleep. Jaypaw pretended to; she couldn't go to sleep and didn't want to worry Leafpool.

"Molepaw!" Jaypaw heard Leafpool whisper. "I know you want her here, but you can't treat her to something she doesn't have!" _Want me here? Why would Molepaw want that?_

"Well, I was right, wasn't I? So what's the big deal?" Molepaw whispered back.

"You can't let your feelings get in the way of your job!" Leafpool whispered back. _Feelings?_

"Just like your letting yours keep me from becoming a medicine cat?" Molepaw challenged.

Jaypaw heard a short silence. "Molepaw," Leafpool said calmly. "I know you love Jaypaw. But your a medicine cat! You can't have kits or a mate!"

Jaypaw was tempted to gasp. _Molepaw likes me?! _She bit her tongue so she could hear more.

"I know," Molepaw said sadly. "Why won't Starclan let us? Its not fair!"

"Molepaw. Even if you could have a mate, I doubt she'd want you to be hers," Leafpool said.

Jaypaw felt so bad. She didn't want Molepaw to be this hurt.

"Okay," Molepaw said. "Let's just go to sleep."

Jaypaw figured there was no reason to stay awake, so she tried to go to sleep again. She found herself in a place with a starry sky, and cats everywhere. She saw Molepaw, and ducked behind a bush.

Jaypaw saw Molepaw speaking to a blue cat, who she presumed was Bluestar.

"Molepaw, there is a message for Firestar I need you to deliver. I can't get a hold on him."

"Okay," Molepaw said. He didn't show an ounce of sadness.

_There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

_

* * *

_

**WOW! This was a long chapter. I'm sorry for any plot mistakes; this would be in the start of eclipse, but things like the daylight gathering, Cinderpaw breaking her leg, going to the tribe of rushing water etc. didn't happen. Best review gets a plushie, and a mention in the next chapter. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please D':**


	9. Denial

**Thanks for the reviews, it was better than the last chapter. I have to say the plushie should go to Anitoon3.**

**Anitoon3: I am not really against medicine cat love, but what Leafpool did was wrong. She gave her word (Which apparently doesn't mean a lot in Warriors since Firestar broke his word) that she wouldn't have a mate and kits. And she broke it. Molepaw won't in this story, its completely one sided.**

**Goldenheart11: Thanks for the praise, and thanks for reminding me about Leafpool's plan. I have a way to fix it into the story somehow.**

**Icethroat21: Thanks.**

**Leapordfern: Raypaw's power will be revealed....NOW!**

**Linebreak**

Raypaw opened her eyes. It was early in the morning, and there was a chill to the leaffall breeze. She needed time to think by herself. Raypaw exited the camp, and went into the forest.

_What is wrong with me? How is this possible. No other cats have ancient cats take over their body. Why did Starclan give me this cruel curse? If only I could speak with them. It would solve all of my problems._

=-=-=-=-=-=

Featherpaw lifted his head. He scanned the apprentice den, finding everybody but his sisters there. _That's weird... Jaypaw rarely likes to wake up early... _The gray tom left the den, and searched for his sister. Nobody was in the clearing yet, so Featherpaw checked the thorn tunnel to see if they had gone into the forest. Raypaw's scent was clear, but Jaypaw was still in camp. He decided to check the medicine cat den; Molepaw was always up early.

He entered to find his sister sleeping in the spare nest. Molepaw was sorting herbs.

"Molepaw!" Featherpaw whispered. His friend turned around.

"Featherpaw?" Molepaw padded up in front of his friend, and sat down. "What do you need?"

"To know why my sister is here! What happened?" Featherpaw hissed.

"She fell down the slope to the stream. Jaypaw broke her front two legs. She's going to have to stay here for a moon or so."

"A moon?!" Featherpaw gasped. "She'll be devastated! She can't become a warrior later!"

Molepaw sighed. "Yes, she can. Being a warrior means so much to you cats."

"Of course! Don't you want to become a medicine cat?" Featherpaw asked a little too loudly. Jaypaw groaned.

"It doesn't really matter," Molepaw whispered. "I'll just be doing the same thing as always. Getting things for Leafpool, helping her treat cats. The only difference is she won't be asking me what each herb and plant are for. And she doesn't even need to do that now."

"Cheer up Molepaw. You will have an apprentice doing that for you later on," Featherpaw smirked. He left the den, and saw the dawn patrol getting back.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Jaypaw opened her eyes. Where was she? This wasn't her den. Jaypaw tried to stand up, but immediately went back down. Her legs hurt terribly. She grunted in pain, and Molepaw turned from where he was sorting herbs. Then everything came back. The fall, her injury, Molepaw's argument with Leafpool, the prophecy. _Oh, no _Jaypaw thought. _Molepaw likes me._

"Hey sleepyhead, up already?" Molepaw smiled.

"Molepaw, we need to talk," Jaypaw said.

"Sure, what?" Molepaw lay down next to Jaypaw. Jaypaw tried to scoot over, but her injuries were too severe.

"Molepaw, I'm sorry, but we can't be together," Jaypaw mumbled.

Molepaw's eyes widened, and he stood up to face her. "What?" he said.

Jaypaw sighed. "I know you like me."

Molepaw's eyes dropped. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Molepaw, I-" Jaypaw began.

"I have to go get moss," Molepaw said.

"Fleckpaw returned the moss here. We have more than enough," Jaypaw protested.

Molepaw took a deep breath. "Listen Jaypaw, what you heard me and Leafpool talking about, its not important. I'm still not giving up being a medicine cat. I hope we can still be friends." Molepaw pulled a sad smile.

"But, how can we be fr-," Jaypaw started. She stopped herself. She had hurt Molepaw too much. "Sure, we can be friends."

Molepaw's face brightened up, and he put his nose in Jaypaw's fur. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Molepaw shook his head. He started looking at her legs. "Does it hurt much?" he asked.

Jaypaw, confused, said, "What hurts much?"

"Your legs," Molepaw said. "You broke the front two."

"Oh, not much," Jaypaw said. Molepaw got some moss, dipped it in a small pool in the den, and wrapped it around both of Jaypaw's legs.

"That should help the healing-." He was cut off by Squirrelflight rushing inside the medicine cat den.

"Jaypaw! Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Squirrelflight started licking her kit rapidly.

"I'm okay. Molepaw is treating me very well," Jaypaw smiled. She wondered if Molepaw had talked to Firestar. Firestar... the prophecy! She had to tell her siblings!

Linebreak

**Sorry for the mini chapter. I just didn't know where to go with this chapter. I'm trying to figure out how everything will turn out in the next chap. Review! Or badgers will kill Featherpaw! I mean it! PLEASE! **


End file.
